


Sex Robot

by arekeytaketour



Series: Boston Vegas [3]
Category: Fallout 4, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Courier is weird, Fisto was mentioned, M/M, Robots, mentioned of sexual intercourse with a robot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arekeytaketour/pseuds/arekeytaketour
Summary: "Have you ever had sex with a robot?"Spoken so casual and calmly by Courier Six, the question made Nate and MacCready choked on their drinks, Danse's mouth gaped, while Hancock and Cait were laughing hysterically. The Courier's companions, however, were groaning and further sank themselves deeper into their drinks.A story of how Courier Six tried to prove (to no one other than himself) that his past sexual adventure and partners are not weird at all.
Relationships: Male Courier & Male Sole Survivor, Paladin Danse/Male Sole Survivor, slight Male Courier/Fisto
Series: Boston Vegas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1504163
Kudos: 45





	Sex Robot

**Author's Note:**

> Wow... this chapter is done after a long time hiatus. Been quite busy with works and life in general, but recently spare a good time to read and decided to finish this one. The rating goes to M, due to sex talk in it. 
> 
> Enjoy this short one and stay healthy, everyone!

"Have you ever had sex with a robot?"

Spoken so casual and calmly by Courier Six, the question made Nate and MacCready choked on their drinks, Danse's mouth gaped, while Hancock and Cait were laughing hysterically. The Courier's companions, however, were groaning and further sank themselves deeper into their drinks. Craig Boone seemed had enough of Courier’s antics, walked to the bar and ordered another drink.

The Courier leaned his body forward, closer to the Sole Survivor who blushed profusely. "From your blushing, I bet you had~" he continued teasingly which made the crimson shade more prominent.

Hancock raised his hand, smiling from ear to ear, and asked, "Does a synth counts? 'cause I have a _long list_ of synths I fucked." The Mayor of Goodneighbor sipped his drink then continued, “See Magnolia? She and I spend a wonderful night together. She’s a good listener, has an interesting view of the world, but unfortunately, she dedicates her life to music. No room for a man--or woman--for her.” The ghoul finished his story and blew a kiss towards the singer in a red dress. Magnolia noticed the friendly gesture and returned it with a wink, then continued entertaining the Tap House’s visitors.

“You know who else is a synth?” said Cait loudly, as she sauntered back from the bar with a bottle of whiskey, which she shared with Sharon Cassidy. The redhead then pointed to Danse with a wide smile on her face. "Our paladin over here."

The Courier snickered, nudging at Nate's shoulder who lowered his head, trying to hide behind his whiskey glass. "Now that explains you, all red and shy, about fucking a robot."

"You mean _getting fucked by a robot_ , right?" Came Deacon's cheerful voice. The Railroad spy was leaning against the bar with Boone. He continued, completely ignoring how Nate has joined Danse on sending him the deadliest glare ever. "'Cause, walls at Sanctuary are _too thin_."

"And Red Rocket too." Piper chimed in, raising her newly refilled glass.

"And Hotel Rexford," added Hancock, also raising his shot glass.

"And the Castle…" Preston Garvey shuddered as he reluctantly remembering the time when his poor soul had caught his General and Danse in a most intimate position. The Minuteman quickly drank his vodka and joined Deacon and Boone at the bar.

"Seems like you and your robo-boyfriend are quite _busy_ ," said Courier, nudging on Nate’s arm playfully. “Yeah, yeah. Synths _are_ robots but I’m asking the _real deal_ here!”

Everyone--except for those coming along with Six from Mojave to Commonwealth--was looking quite perplexed. Their table went silent for a while, leaving Magnolia’s song and soft chatters from other tables sipped into their space. The silence, apparently, was too much for Courier. The man then continued, despite Arcade’s warning of ‘please-shut-your-mouth-you’ll-embarrass-us’ glance.

But this is _the_ Courier Six we’re talking about. He listened to no one and no one can stop him.

“I mean, like _a real_ robot! I did it at least once with a protectron!”

Eyes were staring at Courier--some confused, the other was a mixture between disgusted and amazed. Unfortunately, Courier didn’t stop there. He then pointed out to Whitechapel Charlie. With his tiny hat, the Mr. Handy robot was serving other patrons, mixing drinks and telling no more to drunks, oblivious to the companions confused--and grossed--looks.

“Like having sex with that thing! Or Codsworth! They’re called Mr. Handy for _many_ reasons, right~” Courier, once again nudged Nate on his stomach. The Sole Survivor, however, so shocked, he just stared at Courier in disbelieved. His whole brain tried to process the idea of having sexual intercourse with his robot butler who was loyal even after 200 years of the apocalypse.

Seeing his friend’s reaction, Courier then looked up and let a small laugh escaped his mouth. Glancing around, he spoke, “Come on. I’m sure someone did that, right?”

Deacon and Piper looked to each other, processing the idea. “Well, I never thought of that and never will,” said Deacon in the end, receiving a slow nod from Piper.

“We have synths,” chimed MacCready, rudely gesturing towards Danse who balked in the inclusion. “Why would we search for something else?? And also, _why_?”

Courier looked at MacCready. His face is blank as if the answer to that question was obvious. And finally, Courier Six said,

“Well, why not, right?”

Ah, Courier. Never change.


End file.
